


The newton and the Newt

by zezo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Newton Geiszler, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo
Summary: Hermann and Newton carry many secrets, among them that Hermann is a prankster and Newt is non binary.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Tendo Choi & Newton Geiszler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Meetings

“Hermann meet Hermann"

"No" 

"Oh, come on, isn't he cutie?" 

"Dr Geiszler, that's a mosquito" 

"Yes yes,but he has your name" 

"Only because you named him so" 

"I think he looks a bit like you!" 

"That's enough" and with a smash Hermann 2 was gone

"You are no fun Dr Killjoy" 

* * *

As Newt arrived at the lab he noticed something odd… There wasn't any frantic chalkboard scratching which was unusual for this time of the day and, oh my lord, was that Hermann smiling? False alarm he's just… pervasively comploting. 

Most people think they are the prankster but when you've been working with Dr Bowlcut he'll begin to fight back. And he always has that stupid scheming face… 

"Good day Hermann" 

"Greetings Newton" 

"What are we going to do today?" 

"I wasn't talking to you Dr Geiszler" 

"Huh?" 

"Meet Newton" he says as he shows him a small newt in a tank

"So you bought a newt and you named him after me? How flattered?" 

"Of course not, I got a newt as a pet and named him after Isaac Newton" 

"If that helps you sleep at night…" 

"I thought you were going to like him, aren't reptiles your thing?" 

"Amphibian Herms, that has more in common with a tadpole than a lizard. And 'my thing' isn't reptiles, they are kaijus, which only resemble them on having a face" 

"Newton shall we go on?" 

"Are you seriously going to do this?" 

"If you hadn't noticed, I wasn't talking to you" 

"Fine, but this means war" they said shoving their hands into kaiju guts

* * *

  
  


It was much time and for once since Hermann won't speak to them, Newt looked shared their meal spilling the beans with Tendo about the situation 

"And now he won't talk to me!" 

"I mean… good?" Tendo replied cautiously 

"It would be, but now I'm just bored. Where does one get a Newt here anyway?" 

"It's not that difficult, I mean, I'm starting at one right now" 

"What are you, a comedian? What I need is a way to get him back" 

"Can't you let the old man have some fun?" 

"Tendo. We're the same age" 

"Yes, but we're talking about Hermann, he's an honorary old man" 

"Fine I'll see where he's going with this, but if this goes on for more than a week, I'm pulling out the big guns" 

"See? You love him" 

"Shut up" 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Hermann kept trying to come up with something to do with, apparently, his new pet. 

He hadn't expected to get this far, and now he's improvising. The only thing he hadn't calculated was that the newt would be so, as Newton put it, damn cute. Those big googly eyes brought him comfort, so he instinctively whispered

"What a fascinating being you are Newton!" 

"Excuse me!" Newt, the human replied surprised 

To which he didn't answer. 

Ehem, yes, all part of his plan, no need to worry. Seeing Newton being flustered had been an experience. The man who didn't doubt twice before pulling off all his clothes after swimming in kaiju guts for an entire day gets flustered with compliments. Good to Know. 

"Morning Hermann" 

"Good morning Newton, you look rather scaly today" 

"What!?!" 

"Wasn't talking to you" 

"Well, as I pointed out yesterday, she's an amphibian" 

"He" 

"Who's the biologist here?" 

"Kaiju biologist" 

"Hermann, I can bet both of my arms, I am completely sure I won't be taking any risk, that you don't even know your own blood-type" 

"Who knows that?" 

"0-"

"I mean, of course you'd…" 

"That's  _ your  _ blood-type" 

"And why would you know that?" 

"Maybe because I know my lab partner who I've been fighting this war with doesn't know his and in case something might happen to him someone has to know it" 

Hermann stared speechless 

"Too much?" Still no reply "I should have just said that you probably don't know the difference between a starfish and a brittle star and a starfish that would have been a better idea" 

"Newton…" 

"I'm sorry, I overstepped" 

* * *

"Do you like it?" 

"Huh?" 

"The tattoo" 

"Oh." He paused to admire it for a moment "I personally wouldn't get one on myself, but I suppose there is some kind of artistry to it" 

"You mean that?" 

"Why wouldn't I, Newton?" 

"Yeah…" 

* * *

  
  


As time went on and the pet became part of the lab scenery, Hermann could tell something was wrong with his partner. Lately, he wasn't as energetic or loud and while at first he thanked the peace, as time passed it became worrying. 

"Dr Geiztler?" They ignored "Newton?" 

"What? Oh, I'm sorry you aren't speaking to me" They said somewhat annoyed 

"Erm… I" 

"Forget it," they said as they left

"I'm sorry" the mathematician whispered not knowing who he was speaking to anymore. 


End file.
